After Algebra
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: A normal day in the Winchester life...or not. Sam is 16 Dean is 20. light Wincest.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SPN, If I did Cas would still be alive (among other things)._

**AN:** This is my first fic. Let me know where I can improve, and if the boys are OOC. I left the end kinda open…so if you guys want a sequel read and review! :D

Dean never saw it coming…well that was what he told himself. Truth was he saw it coming from five states away. But if he told himself he hadn't seen it coming, then he could blame the whole thing on Sammy. He wouldn't of course. Dean Winchester's job was to look for Sam, not blame things on him (even though he did sometimes blame Sam for little things). But it really was Sammy's fault…even if Dean wouldn't say so. Anyway, Dean never (yes that is the story we are sticking to) saw it coming, and it all started when Sam Winchester was 16 years old:

"Deeeeeeeeaaaaaan!"

Dean Winchester groaned and let his head fall to the table. He was sitting at the table by the kitchenette, cleaning his guns, when Sam walked through the door of the Winchester's latest apartment (if you could call it that). The brothers were staying there while John hunted a revenant a few counties over.

"Dean!" Sammy called again as he shut the door and walked towards the bedroom to put his backpack away.

Groaning again, Dean yelled back, "I'm in the kitchen, Sammy!"

The younger Winchester walked in a few moments later carrying some books and paper.

"After I finish cleaning these." Was the answer to an unspoken question. Dean knew his brother almost to well. After all, they hadn't been separated for more than a few hours at a time since their mother died.

Sam smiled at Dean's exasperation. "I don't know why you dropped out of school….you are smarter than most of my teachers."

"Shhhhh! I don't want that getting out…It'll ruin my image!"

Snorting Sam turned away from the table and opened the fridge. The fridge was pretty bare. There were a few beers, an apple (what, even Hunters eat healthy sometimes), and what might have been left over Chinese.

Looking up Dean watched Sam grabbed the last apple. "There are Spaghetti-O's and Chef Boyardee in the cupboard."

Sam shrugged, then figured out what Dean meant. Dean didn't ask Sammy for things, he didn't hint he wanted something, he only looked out for Sam, his baby brother. So Sam had learned to see what Dean needed and take care of it (without letting his big brother notice), when he could.

The Spaghetti-O's were done just as Dean put the last gun away and looked over at the pile of homework.

"Eat first?" Sam asked, even though he knew the answer. Dean just got out two bowls and filled them…..making sure to give Sam more (old habits die hard). The younger brother raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bowls.

"Do you want more, Dean?"

"No. You're a growing teen. Eat up, Sammy."

Sam sighed, "It's 'Sam'. Quit being a jerk."

"Whatever, Bitch." Dean laughed.

After they finished eating and washed their dishes, Sammy pulled his math homework out and looked at him brother.

"It's algebra, Sammy. How hard can it be?"

Ignoring the remark, the younger flipped the book open and showed Dean what he didn't understand. After an hour the work was done and both brothers looked ready to collapse.

"Anything OTHER than negative numbers, you have a problem with?"

"Yeah…But it isn't part of my homework." Sam looked away, blushing slightly. This caused Dean to shift in his chair. Ideas floated through his mind, but he pushed them down and grinned.

"I thought we already talked about the birds and the bees."

Choking slightly, Sammy shook his head.

"Ah, so you need some pointers on talking to the ladies?" Dean smiled, proud of his brother, even though his heart was aching (for completely unknown reasons. *cough cough*).

"NO!" Sam spluttered out, blushing a bright red.

Dean laughed, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Not all of us are born with the powers of seduction that I was blessed with."

Staring at Dean incredulously, Sam finally managed to speak, "That isn't the problem."

Dean cocked his head and did that THING with his eyebrows, silently saying, 'well spill it'.

"I don't think…I...like girls…." Sammy whispered so that Dean only just heard.

Struggling not to laugh, the elder Winchester nodded. "And how is this a problem?"

Sam looked confused, he had been expecting Dean to yell at him, hate him…..something. "You..y..you're not mad?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Mad? Why the HELL would I be MAD? So you like boys, that doesn't change anything. You are my brother, Sammy. You are a Winchester and NOTHING can change that."

Looking very relieved, Sam hugged Dean. Dean patted his back and laughed lightly, "Besides, I like boys too…and girls. We just can't tell dad."

Sam stepped away from Dean, frowning. "Why didn't I know you liked boys and why can't we tell dad?"

"You didn't know because when I told dad I was bi he had a fit. He told me that if I ever told you or brought a guy home…..he would…he would take you...and leave. I couldn't let that happen, Sammy. I grew up taking care of your ass, I wasn't going to lose you just because of some piece of tail …."

Dean looked slightly reminiscent and sad, when something clicked for Sam. "That's why you dropped out! It hurt to be around all those guys you couldn't touch. So you dropped out to avoid temptation…..you dropped out for me…."

Sam stared at Dean with a look akin to awe. Dean tried to put on his usual 'whatever' face, but he couldn't. Something was clicking in Dean's head as well. He got up to go to his room but he was to slow. Long arms wrapped around Dean and a shaggy head landed between his shoulder and jaw. "Sam." It was a warning, a plea, useless.

Looking up at the sound of his name, Sam stared at Dean's face. Eyes so green, full of all the emotions Dean usually kept locked up. Eyebrows drawn together in confusion, or maybe concentration. Mouth open just slightly, so Dean's tongue could slip out, then it was closed again in an almost pout. "Dean, I…"

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean growled…possessive almost. It made the younger brother shiver. Sam bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do.

Dean knew what was going to happen (though he would deny that later). He had wanted this since Sammy had turned 14, and now it was going to happen. Dean looked at his brothers face. Hazel eyes dark with passion and momentary indecision. Sammy's bottom lip was in-between his teeth as he thought. Sam looked so gorgeous (Dean would deny he even knows this word if asked), but Dean would wait, wait until Sammy was ready.

His big brother was waiting for him to make a move, Sam knew that, so he took the plunge.

The kiss was better than anything Dean had ever felt, even if it was short and chaste.

Sammy moaned into the crook of Dean's neck, where he was hiding his face.

"Hey," Dean said, rubbing his baby brother's back. "Come on, Sammy, look at me, Babe." Sam looked up at the word 'babe' and smiled slightly. Dean grinned and brought his hands up to frame Sammy's face. The second kiss lasted much longer. Dean licked at Sam's lips. Sammy parted his lips obediently and let his tongue play with Dean's.

When they parted they were both breathless. "De," Sam sighed, sounding five again.

"Yeah, baby brother?"

"What is this?"

Dean though for a moment, "Love…..but it you EVER tell anyone I said that, I WILL deny it."

"Jerk."

"Bitch…" Then Dean growled causing Sammy to shiver. "**MY** bitch."

Sam nodded, "Only yours."

Yeah, they definitely weren't telling John.


End file.
